This invention relates to a box of cigarets, cigars and the like smoking units, for instance cigarillos, from which such units can be removed individually one at a time.
Known boxes of this kind usually contain one or several cigarets or the like placed closely side by side in a row or in several super-imposed rows, and it is troublesome to remove an individual cigaret therefrom. Known cigaret boxes permit the very end portion of one such cigaret to protrude from the cover, which cigaret must then be seized with the tips of two fingers at the protruding end portion, which might damage or dirty it.
In particular French patent No. 1,068,034 of RENE DUBOURG, published on June 22, 1954 provides for an upwardly tiltable bottom part which permits to tilt a number of pencils lying in a row with their sharpened ends in elevated position. While it is relatively easy to lift an individual pencil out of a row by pressing a finger tip against its point, it is more awkward to do the same in the case of cigarets, where pressure of a finger against the tip of a cigaret may deform the latter, it may also cause several cigarets to be lifted at the same time, whereby one or two may be dropped, and, in the case that the filter tip ends of the cigarets are elevated, pressing with the finger tip against the open filter at that end may also be unhygienic.